1. IGF1R targeted agents Our previous results revealed a high degree of variation of IGF1R levels in cancers (Cao et al., Cancer Res. 68: 8039-48, 2008) showed a direct correlation between the levels of IGF1R in cancer cells and the anti-proliferative response to anti-IGF1R antibodies. Cancer cells expressing elevated IGF1R were very sensitive to IGF1R antibody. Our data suggested that tumor cells had a high degree of dependence on elevated IGF1R for maintaining high AKT signaling, both in vitro and in vivo. The inhibition of IGF1R with therapeutic antibodies resulted in a dramatic reduction of AKT signaling in tumor cells with elevated IGF1R. Recently, we identified a model system in which IGF1R antibody selectively induced rapid tumor cell death in vitro and in vivo. Our results illustrate the mechanism of anti-IGF1R-induced cancer cell death mediated via AKT and BclxL (Mayeenuddin et al., Oncogene. 2010). Tumor cells without elevated Bcl2 had a greater degree of dependence on IGF1R and AKT signaling, and thus, more susceptible to anti-IGF1R induced cell death. In our data further showed a dual function for IGF1R in tumor growth and survival. In this study, we found that, while associated with PAX3-FKHR translocation, increased IGF1R level is an independent prognostic marker for worse overall survival, particularly in patients with PAX3-FKHR-positive rhabdomyosarcoma (RMS). IGF1R antibody-resistant RMS cells were generated using an in vivo model. Expression analysis indicated that IGFBP2 is both the most affected gene in the IGF signaling pathway and the most significantly down-regulated gene in the resistant lines, indicating that there is a strong selection to repress IGFBP2 expression in tumor cells resistant to IGF1R antibody. IGFBP2 is inhibitory to IGF1R phosphorylation and its signaling. Similar to antibodies to IGF1/2 or IGF2, the addition of exogenous IGFBP2 potentiates the activity of IGF1R antibody against the RMS cells, and it reverses the resistance to IGF1R antibody. In contrast to IGF1R, lower expression of IGFBP2 is associated with poorer overall survival, consistent with its inhibitory activity found in this study. Finally, blocking downstream AKT activation with PI3K- or mTOR-specific inhibitors significantly sensitized the resistant cells to the IGF1R antibody. These findings show that constitutive IGFBP2 down-regulation may represent a novel mechanism for acquired resistance to IGF1R therapeutic antibody in vivo and suggest various drug combinations to enhance antibody activity and to overcome resistance (Kang et al., Oncogene 2003). 2. Death receptor targeted agents To identify novel agents with selective activity against sarcoma and biomarkers predictive of responses, we investigated a death receptor DR5 targeted antibody drozitumab in working with Genentech. We show that DR5, but not DR4, persisted at high levels and on the surface of all rhabdomyosarcoma (RMS) cells. DR5 antibody drozitumab was effective in vitro against the majority of RMS cell lines. There was a strong correlation between caspase-8 expression and the sensitivity to drozitumab, which induced the rapid assembly of the death-induced signaling complex and the cleavage of caspase-8 only in sensitive cells. More importantly, caspase-8 catalytic activity was both necessary and sufficient for mediating the sensitivity to drozitumab. Furthermore, drozitumab had potent antitumor activity against established RMS xenografts with a specificity predicted from the in vitro analysis and with tumor-free status in half of the treated mice. Our study provides the first preclinical evaluation of the potency and selectivity of a death receptor antibody in RMS. Drozitumab is effective, in vitro, against the majority of RMS cell lines that express caspase-8 and, in vivo, may provide long-term control of RMS (Kang Clin. Cancer Res. 2011). Our recent study has been focused on a M-CRADA with Amgen to evaluate their therapeutic antibody conatumumabagainst Ewing's sarcoma. Our preclinical study indicates their sensitivity to human DR5 agonist antibody conatumumab in vitro, which induces rapid activation of caspase-8 and apoptosis. Further analysis reveals the correlation of sensitivity to conatumumab with the expression of caspase-8, with its catalytic activity both necessary and sufficient to confer such sensitivity. In vivo, conatumumab is active against both a EWS cell line and a patient-derived xenograft with higher caspase-8 expression, but is not effective against another patient-derived xenograft with lower caspase-8 expression. These studies suggest the potential of conatumumab as a therapeutic agent against EWS and may provide a biomarker for correlative studies. A manuscript on this study is currently under review for publication.